


Как смерть и жизнь

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, драбблы [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019





	Как смерть и жизнь

Название: Как смерть и жизнь  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 984 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: зомбиапокалипсис; все мертвые были мертвы еще до начала событий истории  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Как смерть и жизнь"

 

— Ну что там у тебя? — Джек развернул обертку сэндвича, принюхался, хмыкнул, учуяв запах консервированного тунца, и впился зубами в слегка раскисший по краям хлеб. 

— Разведка вернулась. 

Дэвид протиснулся между рядами металлических стульев к висящей на стене карте. Джек обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Вот здесь. — Палец Дэвида замер над картой на пару секунд и уверенно ткнулся в точку на карте. С каждой новой вылазкой он все увереннее ориентировался в переплетении столичных улиц. — На углу Двенадцатой парковой и проспекта Просвещения большой супермаркет. Похоже, там еще не все разобрали, и у нас есть шанс пополнить запасы.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на сэндвич, и Джек кивнул. 

— А что с этими?

— Парни успели насчитать с десяток «за сорок», но, возможно, есть еще. Скорее всего, твои клиенты. Но…

— Сходим к ним утром, — отмахнулся Джек, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил ноги на стол. Привычка, которая бесила Дэвида, но в этот раз он не обратил внимания. 

— Джек, кажется, там ребенок. 

— Что? Вот дерьмо. — Джек подскочил на месте, быстро проглотил последний оставшийся кусочек хлеба, наскоро вытер руки о штаны и, подхватив автомат, вышел из комнаты.  
***

 

Фонари на улице горели через раз. Бессмысленная трата энергии. Все те живые, что еще остались в Шайло, с наступлением темноты старались не высовываться за периметр укрепленной части города. Но сейчас хоть какой-то свет был им на руку: перемещаться на ощупь среди хаоса, царящего на парковке перед зданием супермаркета, рискуя поскользнуться на полуразложившихся остатках оторванных конечностей и протухших продуктах, не хотелось никому.

— Шеп, — Джек выглянул из-за угла и поманил Дэвида к себе, — смотри.

Сквозь разбитые витринные окна видно было, как в свете нервно мигающей лампы медленно перемещались между стеллажей перекошенные тени. Покажись им на глаза — и они превратятся в быстрых и опасных чудовищ. Дэвид сжал плечо Джека, давая тому понять, что готов. Джек продолжил, указывая направление стволом винтовки:

— Я вижу только взрослых. Возможно, тот пацан забрел в подсобку или прячется у дальних прилавков. Действуем по нашей схеме. Заходим внутрь, зачищаем помещение. Слева у дальних полок двое. Я начну оттуда, пролезу через окно и буду двигаться к выходу, а вы с ребятами будьте у дверей и открывайте огонь по моему сигналу. Отвлекайте их, сколько сможете. 

— Понял.

Джек обернулся и заглянул в Дэвиду в глаза:

— И давай в этот раз без геройства. 

Тот нехотя кивнул, стянул с лица Джека защитную маску, и, обхватив ладонями, коротко поцеловал. 

— На удачу.

Джек почувствовал, как легкий ток пробегает по его телу, как и всякий раз, когда крылья бабочек, проступившие на ладонях Дэвида, касались его кожи. Он отстранился, достал из-за спины сверкнувший холодным металлом пистолет, коротко улыбнулся и, на ходу поправляя маску, бросился вперед.  
***

 

Джек выстрелил, сверкнуло, и первый из зомби рассыпался прахом. В другом конце зала раздался грохот автоматных очередей и скрипящий вой. Второй зомби, оттолкнув тележку и щелкая зубами, прыгнул на Джека, в одно движение преодолев с десяток метров между ними. Джек увернулся от руки с отросшими кривым ногтями и схватил его за горло. Склизкая плоть разъехалась под пальцами, обнажая гортань и сухожилия, но выдержала, и на долю секунды зомби остановился. Джек приставил дуло пистолета к его виску и выстрелил. Не обращая внимания на облако праха, поднявшееся вокруг, он кинулся в укрытие за следующий стеллаж, на ходу снимая третьего. 

— Забирай свое, — привычно шепнул он Смерти. Теперь Джек всегда ощущал ее присутствие, как чувствуют друг друга близнецы. Смерть, конечно же, не ответила, но Джек знал: она услышит.  
***

 

Дэвид отпихнул в сторону коробки, и они оттащили Мэттьюза за стеллажи. Тот уже не дышал и не шевелился, только смотрел в потолок немигающим взглядом и все еще сжимал руки на животе. Но по телу его уже начали пробегать мелкие судороги, и губы изгибались в зверином оскале. 

— Держите его. — Джек схватил Мэттьюза за руку, с видимым усилием отвел ее в сторону и прижал к полу коленом. Кровь перестала течь, и под разодранной одеждой в рваных ранах виднелись светлые внутренности. Джек поджал губы. — Уэсли, Смит, бинты. Готовы? Шеп? 

Дэвид кивнул, обошел их и упал на колени рядом с головой Мэттьюза. Он закрыл глаза, как делал до этого не раз, сложил ладони и прижал ко лбу парня: 

— Вернись ко мне. 

Тело Мэттьюза дернулось, он судорожно вздохнул и со стоном закрыл глаза. Кровь с новой силой хлынула наружу, и парень отключился, едва Смит начал закрывать раны марлевыми тампонами. Джек хлопнул Уэсли по плечу:

— В машину его, быстро! Гоните в Центр, еще можно успеть. Потом пришлете за нами транспорт и людей — разобрать тут все. 

— А вы, сэр?

Джек указал на свой пистолет и на Дэвида, все еще державшего ладони на лбу Мэттьюза.

— Не пропадем, солдат.  
***

 

Дверь в подсобку скрипнула, покачнулась на полусорванных петлях. Мальчик, на вид не больше пяти, стоял в проходе, цепляясь за ручку и уставившись на них белесыми глазами. Грязная одежда на нем висела мешком, колени были разбиты, и содранная с мясом кожа на левой ноге свисала лоскутами над приспущенными гольфами. В тишине послышался тихий дробный стук маленьких зубов, но зомби не шевельнулся, словно ждал чего-то. 

Лицо Дэвида исказила боль, и он хотел было подняться, но Джек дернул его за рукав, удерживая на месте.

— Стой. — Джек говорил тихо, но что-то такое было в его голосе, что заставило Дэвида послушаться. Он обернулся к Джеку и заглянул в глаза: 

— Я должен попытаться, а вдруг получится? Это же ребенок, Джек! С ними никогда не знаешь наверняка.

— Шеп... — Джек печально покачал головой, обхватил ладонью затылок Дэвида и притянул того к себе. Они давно были вместе, как смерть и жизнь, вот только, в отличие от них, научились не спорить друг с другом. — Ты вернешь душу только для того, чтобы он умер снова. 

— Но…

— Посмотри на него. Это не твой сын, и ты его уже не спасешь. — Джек потянулся к пистолету. Он привык целиться в голову и заметил то, что не сразу бросилось в глаза Дэвиду: под светлой челкой на виске ребенка зиял глубокий провал. Губы Дэвида сжались, он кивнул, и что-то блеснуло в уголках глаз. Сердце Джека кольнула знакомая боль. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Дэвида и смахнул большим пальцем слезу с его ресниц. — Прости, мой хороший, мне очень жаль. Очень жаль. 

И выстрелил.


End file.
